La Première Fois
by Amandine O'Donnell
Summary: La première fois où Bucky parla de son médaillon, la première fois où Steve, Tony & Thor firent une expérience intéressante avec un ascenseur... Tout à une première fois. [Ne pas lire le 2ème chapitre, si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher la fin d'Avengers: Age Of Ultron.]
1. Où Bucky parla de son médaillon

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic, qui cette fois-ci, sera plus longue que la première. En effet, j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, qui raconteront chacun une histoire différente. Et chacune d'entre elles, raconteront une _première fois_. [Je ne sais pas, si je suis claire dans mes explications.] Enfin bon, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux avec la suite.

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture, et on se voit au prochain chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La Première fois où Bucky parla de son médaillon.**

« Dit Tonton Bucky… Pourquoi ton bras il est comme ça? »

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de dormir, rêvant sûrement de quelques choses d'agréables, vu le sourire béat naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres, Bucky Barnes se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'il entendit la voix du petit Peter. Et en à peine quelque seconde, il frôla la crise de panique et la crise cardiaque.

Penché là, au-dessus de lui, ses petits yeux grands ouverts et sa sucette à la bouche, Peter Stark-Rogers observait tour à tour le bras en fer puis le visage endormi de Bucky. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, avant de se relever difficilement pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

« Bonjour Peter! » S'exclama alors le brun, tout en adressant un grand sourire à l'enfant. Le petit lui rendit son sourire, tout en venant s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il posa ses deux petites mains potelées sur les cuisses de son oncle, avant d'appuyer sa tête sur son torse nu.

A cet instant, et s'il aurait pu, Bucky aurait fondu de tendresse. En réalité, le petit Peter avait tendance à faire fondre tout le monde, tant il pouvait être adorable. Mais lui, Bucky Barnes, lui qui durant plusieurs années avait manqué d'amour, était encore plus attendrit par l'enfant et ses câlins quotidien. D'où le sourire idiot, fixé sur son visage.

En baissant les yeux pour pouvoir voir Peter, Bucky se rendit compte que le petit s'était focalisé sur autre chose, que son bras gauche. Il suivit alors son regard, puis se raidit lorsqu'il vit ce qui attirait son attention. Là, juste à côté de son oreiller, se trouvait un médaillon. **Son** médaillon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Tonton? » Le petit leva la tête tout en mâchonnant sa sucette, puis cligna des yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui l'envahissait encore un peu. En voyant que les yeux ronds de Peter le fixaient, Bucky dû se résigner. A quoi bon caché l'importance de son médaillon, au petit brun? Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui irait divulguer ses secrets.

« Ça, Peter… » Bucky se pencha délicatement pour ne pas bousculer son neveu, puis saisit son médaillon. « C'est mon doudou. » Le petit lâcha un hoquet de surprise, puis dirigea son regard sur le médaillon de Bucky. Il posa alors ses deux petites mains dans celles du plus grand, puis caressa délicatement de ses doigts le bijou.

« C'est ton doudou?

_Oui. C'est comme ta petite araignée, ou ta girafe.

_Mais moi… Ils sont tout doux. Pourquoi le tien il l'est pas?

_Eh bien parce que le mien, il est comme ça.

_Si tu veux, je peux te prêtait un de mes doudou. Comme ça, tu en auras un tout doux, toi aussi! Et tu ne seras plus triste.

_Triste? Voyons Peter, je ne suis pas triste.

_Mais alors pourquoi, tu souris jamais? Moi j'aime quand tu souris! »

Encore une fois, le petit Peter réussi à faire fondre son oncle. Et encore une fois, le brun ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, attendrit par sa petite bouille d'ange.

Après quelques minutes à discuter de peluches, Peter s'endormi blottit contre Bucky; les traits de son visage détendu et serein. Le brun déposa alors un baiser remplit de tendresse sur son front, puis l'entoura de son bras droit.

Et juste avant de se rendormir, Bucky ouvrit son médaillon, détaillant durant un instant les deux photos présentes à l'intérieur du bijou. « Steve Rogers, Anthony Stark, Peter Stark-Rogers, et Bucky Barnes… » Sa voix devint un murmure lorsqu'il prononça son propre nom, puis il ferma les yeux; refermant délicatement le médaillon. _Mon doudou… J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire la vérité. Mais l'aurait-il comprise? Aurait-il comprit que je garde ce médaillon avec la photo de sa petite famille, et une photo de moi-même, pour ne plus oublier qui ils sont et qui je suis? Non, je crois qu'il se serait posait beaucoup trop de question._

* * *

PS: J'ai créé et intégrer le médaillon dans l'histoire, après avoir vu _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. [Je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas spoiler tout le monde. Mais ceux qui l'on vu, devrait comprendre.] Alors c'est tout à fait normal, si vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant. ;)


	2. Où 'ils' firent une expérience

Comment dire que ce chapitre est, en quelques sortes, un miracle. Je ne croyais jamais en écrire un nouveau pour cette fic, et pourtant, ce ne sont pas les idées qui me manque.

Enfin bon, il faut dire qu'Age Of Ultron, m'a beaucoup aidé cette fois-ci.

Le film en lui-même, était un vrai chef-d'œuvre, j'ai passé un excellent moment. Et grâce à lui, j'ai de nombreuses idées pour de nouvelles fics. Donc guettait bien le site, on ne sait jamais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La première fois où Steve, Tony &amp; Thor firent une expérience intéressante avec un ascenseur.**

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ils en arriveraient là? Eux, qui étaient considéré comme les plus grands super-héros sur Terre.

Un jour, peut-être que quelqu'un trouverait une explication. Mais pour l'instant, assis en tailleur, face à la porte d'un l'ascenseur de la nouvelle base des Avengers, Steve Rogers attendait patiemment que ses deux complices lui donnent le signal. Les coudes posés sur ses cuisses et les mains croisés sous son menton, il guettait le petit « ding » qui lui indiquerait que l'ascenseur serait arrivait à son étage.

* * *

Tout cela était parti d'une discussion qui remontait à une semaine, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de vaincre Ultron. Tony et Steve était obnubilé par cette histoire de dignité lié au fameux marteau de Thor.

_Pour pouvoir le soulever, il faut en être digne. Leur avait dit le demi-dieu, lors de leur petite fête, avant que tout tourne mal.

Les trois Avengers, avaient ensuite fait l'impasse sur cette histoire, le temps de mener à bien leur mission, mais pas plus tôt qu'elle fut finit, ils y revinrent dessus.

_Vous croyez que si on met le marteau dans un ascenseur, il va monter? Avait demandé Captain, tout en détaillant Mjöllnir.

Ce à quoi, Tony lui avait alors répondu que non, puisque l'ascenseur n'en serait pas digne. Mais la question, en réalité, était restée en suspens. Et la seule chose qui pouvait y répondre, n'était autre qu'une petite expérience pas bien méchante.

C'est pour cela que Thor était posté au rez-de-chaussée, avec un talkie-walkie, et que Tony et Steve, eux, attendait au premier étage.

Stark appuya sur le petit bouton à droite du talkie-walkie, et totalement impatient, s'exclama:

_Vas-y Thor! Envoi nous le paquet!

Ce à quoi, au rez-de-chaussée, l'Asgardien ne put répondre.

Totalement dépourvue par la technologie Midgardienne, Thor sursauta lorsque le petit engin qu'il tenait à la main, émit des grésillements avant d'émettre la voix de Tony. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, et donc, ne sachant pas comment le faire fonctionner, il se mit à appuyer sur tous les boutons. Pas très futé pour un demi-dieu.

La voix d'Iron Man se fit alors à nouveau attendre. Le génie était sur-impatient; il voulait savoir qui, de lui ou de Captain, gagnerait le pari.

Mais Thor qui échoua une nouvelle fois avec son talkie-walkie, ne leur donna aucune réponse, et l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. C'était mieux ainsi. Après quoi, il se contenta d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, Mjöllnir à l'intérieur, et couru prendre les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, pas même essoufflé, Captain et Tony se tenait côte à côte, les yeux rivés sur la porte de métal. Thor les rejoignit alors, avant de s'adosser à l'un des murs, les bras croisé sur son torse.

_Alors? Demanda l'Asgardien. Qui a misé sur quoi?

_Il monte, je gagne! S'exclama Steve, tandis que Tony le regardait d'un air amusé.

_Tu peux toujours rêver Rogers! Le marteau va rester au sol, et c'est moi qui...

Le milliardaire se tut soudainement, coupé par le petit « ding » de l'ascenseur. Le souffle court, l'adrénaline battant dans les veines, les trois compères fixèrent avec intensité les portes de métal. Elles s'ouvrirent alors doucement, dans ce qui parut être une éternité pour les trois amis, et ce fut non pas Mjöllnir qui apparut dans le cadre, mais bel et bien Vision, avec le marteau en main.

L'humanoïde parut alors surpris de les trouver tous les trois-là, et il eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi Tony le regardait avec de grands yeux, tandis que Thor éclatait d'un rire franc, et que Steve envoyait une tape amicale dans l'épaule de Stark.

_J'ai gagné! S'époumona le soldat, en levant les bras en l'air, en signe de victoire. C'est moi qui est gagné, Stark! Le marteau est monté! Ne cessait-il de crier en souriant comme un idiot.

Tony n'en revenait pas. Les bras lui en tombaient, tandis qu'il ne cessait de fixer Vision. Ce dernier, n'ayant toujours pas compris, détourna finalement son attention du milliardaire et du soldat, pour s'approcher de Thor.

_Tenez, vous l'aviez oublié dans cet ascenseur. Finit par dire l'humanoïde, simplement en lui rendant Mjöllnir, puis en s'éclipsant aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Cela eut pour effet d'achever Tony, qui a contre cœur, tendit deux billets à Steve, qui lui, ne cessait de rire, heureux de sa victoire.


End file.
